


Behold the Queen of Winter

by Alphaamongus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Badass Arya, F/M, Gen, More relationship and characters to be tagged on the go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaamongus/pseuds/Alphaamongus
Summary: What if Arya Starks decides to take off the people in her list before she embarks her journey to North?
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 79
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

Cersei Lannister suddenly felt hot, very hot. From her bed, she looked to the windows to check whether the curtains are open and it is. She could see the candles flicking because of the soft breeze sweeping through her chambers and the red and gold curtain cloths swaying. But something is not right and she felt sweat forming in her skin and her chest heaving to take a puff of air and then she heard the voice.

“Do you feel the temperature rising? Are you feeling chocked? Do you feel as if your breath will be stopped? “

The voice was sweet as a summer wine but her words were sharp. She wanted to shout for the guards and punish the intruder but all she could do was to choke on-air as she tried to lift her hand or raise her voice. Suddenly she felt the walls of chambers trying to trap her from all sides. The candles would die out in a few moments. And then it would become dark. She looked at the candles as if it will remain lighted if she stared at the light long enough. And as if the intruder heard her thoughts, she answered her.

“Don’t worry. You will be seeing my face. I will make sure of that.”

And suddenly a pale face came upon her view. Cersei never cursed her life more than this particular moment. Because it’s unmistakably the face of the one woman she condemned her whole life. Cersei was considered a beauty by many a man, yet this woman’s name was the one when she heard from her husband’s lips when he spilled his seed into her wedding night. She wanted to lash out all her anguish at this bitch yet she couldn’t. The girl started walking around her bed without a sound and approached her

“There were two paths for me- with my steel or poison. I decided poison will be the effective one. Dissolved in wine, it makes the muscles of a man's throat clench tighter than any fist. The victim's face turns purple as the little crystal seed from which his death was grown, and so they call it the strangler.“ The girl merely shrugged and her fingers tracing Cersei’s face “Besides you’re too beautiful to die like that, Like your son. - clawing at your neck, foam, and bile spilling from your mouth, eyes blood red, skin purple.”

Anger roared at the tip of her tongue at her words. How dare she? The wolf bitch casually slips beside her bed with a smile so sinister that she suddenly realized this is not her. Not Lyanna Stark. Now that her mind caught her rational intelligence, she could see now. There is only one girl who could look like Lyanna Stark and yet not her. A little stick of an ugly girl she was. Wild as her beast. Now though, she was calm, calm as water. Her face was very serene despite the words she was saying. Somehow that made her terrifying. Terrifying as the sigil of her house. And then the girl started speaking again, sheer terror seized her heart.

She patted her hair like a child still with a smile. “And also we don’t want you to die so fast. Do we?” She questioned and then turned her eyes to look at the roof yet Cersei didn’t move her eyes from the girl. “So I added a few drops of a potion that is the rarest of rarest and will comfort you while you meet your death and we call it Valonqar.”

The girl closed her eyes like to sleep but then opened her eyes and then was out of the bed so quickly. For a moment, Cersei thought it was all just a bad dream but it was not. Cersei never cried, at least not in front of others because she believed herself to be a lion. A lion doesn’t cover. Her father used to say. But now she felt tears gathering near her eyes and she didn’t or couldn’t stop the flood of tears streaming down her face. Even when the Septons stripped her and made her walk across the street, she didn’t cry only felt anger at the one who was responsible and she repaid them with wildfire. She had faced dangers many a time yet this is the first time she felt truly helpless. She couldn’t even express out her vengeance to the girl. A wet cloth wiped her cheek and she didn’t meet the girls' eyes anymore instead she focused her eyes on the door. Even when the girl started removing Cersei’s dress and was bare as her name day in laying front of the girl, she didn’t remove her stare from the door. Her heart clenched at the feeling of the wet cloth all over her body as if she was already dead and had been prepared by the silent sister for her cremation. Still, Tears flowed freely from her eyes and again the cloth sucked out her tears. The girl touched her chin delicately and made to look at her eyes. Her Stark grey eyes. Ned Stark’s eyes.

“It is said that when a person dies, the eyes are open as if it is waiting to see the last ray of hope but that hope never comes. And then everything will be over.”

Yes, she felt the war raging within herself to live and to show the wolf the consequences of a Lion’s anger but she is failing. She is nearing to her end. There is no hope. Not anymore. Cersei Lannister, the golden daughter of the great Tywin Lannister, the Queen of seven kingdoms helplessly dying at the hand of a Stark alone.

_"When your tears have drowned you, the Valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you."_ Maggi’s words came into her memory and she suddenly felt like a fool. All her life, she thought, Tyrion was the Valonqar.


	2. Chapter 2

This was never her plan. Kill Cersei and flee the capital but one information changed the course of her path. Jon Snow, the new King in the North, and the Dragon Queen Daenerys Targaryen's proposal to have a peace treaty with Cersei Lannister. And here she was wearing the face of Cersei Lannister and observing the changes in her brother Jon. The boy she said farewell in Winterfell was no more, instead, he was a man grown, and not to mention handsome. His scars across his eyebrows and his new long sword that strapped on to his belt showed his warrior nature. As she sat across in her chair facing the King in the North and the Dragon Queen and many a face Arya thought long dead, she could feel Cersei Lannister slipping from her grip and Arya Stark fighting back to surface out. How many times she had dreamed of this moment to see Jon again and to run to him and make him smile. She couldn’t help but admire Jon as he explained his cause confidently and honestly, his dark eyes shining with anticipation. She would have run to him and praised him for securing Winterfell if there were any means. It is with the sheer force of her training the girl is gripping to the skin of the Golden-haired beauty instead of running towards his brother Jon. But it slipped when she saw Jon snow showing off a dead man. The others. The white walkers. Gods! Truly Winter is coming as her father Ned Stark always said. It was a mistake from her part to dwell on the past of Arya Stark and Tyrion Lannister as observant as his father caught on her misstep.

“Sister…Your eyes. Color of your eyes. “

Arya Stark berated herself but she is an assassin, a way better liar than the Imp. She quickly masked her mistake by adorning Cersei Lannister's arrogance once again.

“The crown accepts this truce and in return, King in the North will remain in the North and where he belongs and he will not take up arms against the Lannister's. He will not choose sides.”

Even though, this was Cersei’s thoughts that she voiced. Arya Stark too wished the same and Starks meant to be in North. Now that Lannisters are no more, she didn’t want her brother to step again in this damned city. But her brother’s answer sparked anger that she herself couldn’t understand and her anger got doubled with the thoughts of Cersei Lannister. _So the_ _Bastard got a taste of the Dragon whore’s cunt_. Conflicting emotions surged within her. If Arya stays one more moment, her face would slip but she couldn’t risk it.

“Then there is nothing left to discuss. The dead will come north first. Enjoy dealing with them. We will deal with whatever is left of you.”

She quickly paced out of the area with all the dignity of the queen. She wanted to be alone and once she cooled down, she will make the necessary arrangements to help the North. But soon Tyrion came into her table fear in his eyes looking towards the Mountain. She sighed. Arya could feel Cersei’s distrust towards her little brother and glared at the little dwarf as Cersei would. She heard Tyrion words and reacted accordingly as Cersei and finally, she agreed with the Terms in the hope Tyrion will leave.

“Sister, I don’t love you but I don’t want you to die. You cannot win. Please leave the city with Jaime and live happily. I will make sure Daenerys won’t reach you.”

Cersei’s reply formed in the tip of her tongue but instead came Arya Stark’s thoughts aloud.

“King in the North and Daenerys Targaryen is a fool.” Arya could see now Tywin Lannister in Tyrion. The dwarf is neither cruel as Cersei, nor arrogant as Jaime Lannister but he is intelligent as his father was. While she served Tywin Lannister in Harrenhall, he had talked about both Cersei and Jaime to her but not Tyrion. That was his biggest mistake. The Legacy of Lannister for which he so worked hard now lays in the hand of the son which he despised. She chuckled. He must be rolling in his grave. She heaved a sigh and observed the Mountain through the corner of her eyes. A monster, that’s the only word for him. It didn’t miss the way Hound glared at his brother, his obvious hate and pity clear for everyone to see in the Dragon pit. All in all, she was happy to see him alive and with Jon. Arya would have tried killing Mountain but he is no human. He would die with the Greyjoy crew in Wildfire. And finally, her thoughts went to Jon, who foolishly pledged his alliance to the Dragon queen in front of Cersei. If it was Cersei Lannister, she would have never sent her army. Ah, speaking of that, her lips turned into thin line suddenly thinking of one name Greyjoy. She needs to finish off Greyjoy before she could go home. He said he will be there in her bed before he leaves to bring the sellswords. Meaning is clear he wants to fuck the Queen before he leaves to do her bidding. Huh! She has already made necessary arrangements to dispatch that soul and the rest of them will be burned in Wildfire. She gracefully walked beside the Queen's guard to her chambers and saw him laying down naked in the queen’s bed. His eyes gleamed with joy as she shed her own clothes provocatively and climbed up on to his lap, straddling him. The art of seduction is not new to her. And now with Cersei Lannister’s curvy body, it was not a difficult task. His greedy hand was fast to grab her breasts and ass and was eager to flip the position. The man as sinister as him doesn’t want himself to be under a woman, even if the said woman has the most sinful curves. But she smirked holding him there and kissed his lips slowly and languidly taking all the time in the world. Her left hand went to remove the hairpiece that holds her short beautiful blond hair while her right hand attending to his hard sword ready to be sheathed. And when the sharp object pierced a hole in his windpipe, Euron Greyjoy groaned in half pleasure and half pain. She quickly moved from the bed and went to do other works when he was slowly bleeding to his death. It’s time for her to leave and to go home and to be Arya Stark again. The Kingslayer has already started moving with his army to meet the Northern force and soon ravens will reach every nook and corner of Westeros spreading that Cersei Lannister has renowned her crown and fled the capital to Essos but not before killing Euron Greyjoy and his crew tragically.


	3. Chapter 3

A cold breeze touched her skin making her shiver and she could feel her dragons agitation the same as hers. She looked around as they marched towards the castle, expecting cheers from the crowd to the mother of dragons; instead, she found cold and distrustful stares onto her and her army. She frowned and felt her anger burning. The former king in the North sensing her mood trots near her horse and said “Northerners are different. They won’t trust the outsiders easily.” But the excuse didn’t quench her heart. Why does she bother to bring her dragons and her armies to these ungrateful northerners rather than securing her own throne? And as if in answer, a roar emerged from the sky making everyone tremble but not her. She smiled proudly at her children but the loss of Viserion to the Night king made her focus on the reason why she chose to help Jon snow. If she didn’t have seen the Night king by herself, she would never have agreed to help Jon snow. But something in him made her help him. At first, it was his brute honesty with which he explained the matters and then his character. She was no fool and she was well aware of how many of his current followers leer at her body when they think she was not looking at them, but never Jon. But that doesn’t mean he was not affected by her beauty. She could see that he liked what he saw in her. They had almost kissed on the boat if not for the interruption from Varys. But what makes him different from the other men was how her Drogon reacted to his touch. If she didn’t know any better, she would say Drogon felt a kinship to him. Tradition dictates Jon should ride beside her and help her from her horse before he greets his family. But as soon as the castle gates opened, Jon snow galloped his horse and calling out Names of his long lost siblings.

“Bran” Jon jumped down from her horse as fast as he could and hugged a young boy in his wheelchair. Then he turned to a very beautiful young woman and hugged her tight. Something ached in her heart to witness such a sweet moment of a family. Jon is indeed lucky to have a family of his own and a true home. For a moment, she thought she would have traded her place with Jon Snow if only she would have a family as lovable as the Starks. Daenerys was skeptical about the nature of Jon Snow when she heard that the Bastard of Winterfell is the King in the North when a trueborn Stark was still available. Then Tyrion was all stories about the Starks and their honor. Even Jorah Mormont who was exiled because of a Stark had begrudgingly agreed with Tyrion. She composed quickly and went to Jon snow with a pleasant face as he introduced his siblings with a far too enthusiastic in his normally solemn voice. She could practically hear his pride as he introduced his siblings. “Winterfell is as beautiful as your brother claimed and so are you,” She said to the girl with a smile and it was not flattering, the girl looks indeed beautiful with striking blue eyes, copper hair that flows till her midrib and with a tall curvy figure. She wonders for a moment why Tyrion had requested her help to annul his marriage with her. But her eyes were not as warm as she expected even her smile was as false as a snake and her reply was none too pleasing. “Welcome to Winterfell, your grace” Daenerys smile slipped from her face but before she could think or react, the young crippled boy breaks the silence.

“We don’t have any time for this.” His look was sharp at her sister and Daenerys felt a satisfaction at the boy’s tone but, soon that turned to _despair_ at his next sentence. “The wall is fallen and Viserion is among them.”

The information should not have surprised her, yet she gasped with horror at the realization. Her child is no more among the living and he would be fighting against her. She felt a hand brushing hers and found Jon Snow’s eyes. Nonetheless, she felt a little relieved and felt her resolve to kill the Night King strengthen. She will destroy this Night King and the entire North will witness her power and they will all accept her as the Queen of Seven Kingdoms.

Lady of Winterfell assured them all into Great hall where they positioned Daenerys in the raised platform beside Jon Snow, Lady Sansa Stark, and Lord Bran Stark. Surprisingly she felt warm inside the walls of the great castle and she thanked the gods for that. Dragons don’t like the cold. She mused. Several Lords and Ladies of North sat down below her platform and utter look of contempt on their face is hard to miss. Tyrion had advised her that Northerners are different from the people she has dealt with so far but she will not allow them to look down at her. Their King in the North had promised his allegiance and soon will bend the knee once again as his ancestor has done. Lords has no other choice than to accept them. But here in the North, it seems to be different. The Northern lords were blunt forward to point out their discontent at their King’s action without consulting the ones who chose them. She fought her urge to threaten the Northern Lords with her dragons for disrespecting the Warden of North but she knew it has to be Jon Snow. She was happy to hear Jon’s proclamation about her being an able Queen and moreover urged them to see the greater picture that Jon had arrived with the greatest army and two dragons for the Northern war. Her temper flared when she heard Sansa Stark’s remarks about Dragons.

“Anyway, what will these Dragon eat?” And this time she didn’t sit idly and coolly replied “Whatever they want.” If they couldn’t like her, then at least they should respect her as their Queen. Though the answer was more retort to Lady Stark’s taunt she made sure that everyone in the hall heard the underlying threat. And the approach was successful she thought, but she was again proven wrong as a fresh start of banter starts. One among them even threatens that they have other true born Starks for the Winter throne. Ultimately, Bran Stark called for the attention of the Lords and it was the first time the young Lord spoke.

“My brother Jon Snow doesn’t hold the authority to decide the fate of the North. He is not the King in the North but the Protector of the North until the true Queen takes her seat.“ She noticed a small satisfied smile in Sansa Stark’s face at Brandon Stark’s statement and noticed Jon’s eyes looking at his sibling with sorrow and betrayal. Still, Jon was quiet but Daenerys cannot and will not. She glared at Tyrion who refused to meet her stare. There is only one queen and they will know it soon.

“What do you mean?” Daenerys questioned the crippled Stark who dared to defy her. But the young man didn’t even blink at her and looked at the Lords.

“Lord Manderly, I am aware you have the will of my brother late king Rob Stark?” Everyone’s attention then went to a large man emerged from the seat who looked unsure and then passed a crumpled parchment from his cloak to Bran Stark. He looked apologetically and said :

“My lord, it was not my intention to keep it a secret but by the time I reached Winterfell, North was stable under your brother Jon Snow and I didn’t wish to jeopardize the situation.” Bran Stark barely nodded but passed it to a crestfallen Jon and asked him to read the will aloud making the entire hall silent. She could see Sansa Stark looking almost happy at the turn of events. Of course, Bran Stark told the rightful Queen. She listened as Jon started reading with his deep voice laced with barely constrained emotion.

_“I, Robb Stark, King of The North, First of my name, by the grace of the Old Gods, hereby declare this to be my last will and testament. I have committed the arbitration and the administration of my testament to the trust and to the legitimate of my faithful men whose names are written below._

_Should I perish and no longer able to protect The North, I ask, that my youngest sister, Arya Stark, to be my heir and as the Queen in the North and the Riverlands. She is of my blood and I believe that she will continue my effort in protecting the people and The North from its enemies._

_I ask, furthermore, that my brother Jon snow who will now be legitimately known as Jon Stark to be pardoned from his post serving the Night watch and to be the Protector of the North until the rightful Queen Arya Stark returns._

_In regard to my sister, Sansa Lannister who was formerly known as Sansa Stark. It is my will that she is hereby removed from the line of succession and holds no rights to Winterfell, the North, or the Riverlands, nor will any children she might produce from her womb, whether they be male or female._

_At the time of my Will, my two youngest brothers are reported to be deceased, murdered by the hands of Theon Greyjoy.in the event my brothers survived and returned to their family, they shall be afforded all their rights but as the prince of Winterfell, not the King._

_May the Old Gods protect The North and its people._

_Signed, Robb Stark, King in the North and the Riverlands._

_Witnessed by,_

_Lady Maege Mormont, of Bear Island_

_Lord Jason Mallister, of Seaguard._

_Lord Greatjon Umber of Last Hearth._

_Lord Galbert Glover, of Deepwood Motte.”_

_The murmur that follows was so loud and for a second Daenerys was confused. She had heard from Varys that there was a younger stark girl who presumed to be married to Ramsay Bolton but was an imposter. And according to the reports, Girl has_ _either_ _been missing or presumed to be dead. She looked carefully once more around to make sure the said girl is present. She heard the confusion itched in their voice as they sound their arguments._

_“But Arya Stark is dead.” One lord said while the other said “Our King’s will is final and we should respect Robb Stark”_

_“But how could we support a supposed dead girl when there are three claimants to the throne present in this very hall “_

_One lady got up,_ _the_ _same one who is the smallest and yet the fiercest and has shown the most distrustful look at her. “Lord Manderly”_

_The whole hall got silent at the young lady’s voice. “Why does Robb stark believe Arya Stark alive when no one knew about her whereabouts till now. Is it any plot against the current king in the North. Yes, I am displeased at my King’s decision but I will never turn against him because of a will that could be a farce.” The girl questioned the fat Lord with suspicion. Daenerys doesn’t like her still referring Jon Snow as King in the North even if Jon has clearly mentioned a few moments ago about him bending the knee. But the question she raised is a valid one. She could see that every other Lord shares the same sentiment as the girls. Good! She thought._

_“My lady, it was my understanding that His grace Robb Stark desired to name Jon as his heir since he believed there is no true stark left at that time. But on the way to twins, an old lady blocked our path demanding an audience with the Young Wolf and warned us not to enter the Twins but we paid her no mind.” The fat lord looked around sadly and_ _murmured_ _“ Our King and many Northerners would have been alive if we would have heeded her warning.” For a moment, the hall was eerily silent but then her hand Tyrion urged the Lord softly. “And does this old lady told the Young wolf to name this Arya Stark as his heir?” And then continued his mode of interrogation unaware of the deadly looks from the Northerners “And I wonder why this old crone didn’t inform the Young Wolf Brandon Stark is alive too?”_

_Lord Manderly was furious and but he smiled politely while insulting the small man “this is not your concern, Lord Lannister.” Then the Fat Lord faced the Lords and said:_

_“My Lords, I didn’t know why our King has changed his will at the old crone’s words but I would say one thing. I was there when she demanded our King to change the will or to turn back from the twins. Even she had requested to write down her words in the new will to avoid any imposters as she claimed. But If I had to guess, Lady Catelyn was not happy of Robb Stark’s decision to make Jon Snow his heir. Maybe she had advised our King to change the will_ _, utilizing the seeds of doubt spewed by the crone_ _.” The Lord looked to Jon Snow and asked to look for the prophetic words on the other side of the parchment._

_Jon turns the parchment and frowned seeing the small words written at the edge. But after squinting, he started reading._ _“She will come..” His voice trembled_ _with emotions_ _as he cleared his throat_ _. “She will come and beside her a monstrous wolf as wild and as ferocious as her with thousands of her cousin wolf in her army. She will cut down your enemies with tooth and her claws and her blade will bathe within their blood. And when they call upon for her mercy, she shall show them none because the North remembers. No man will hold power over her. No man but only one whose blood has ic_ _e and fire shall have her heart_ _. For she shall be the first Queen in the North_ _, the_ _face of Northern pride and justice. Behold the Queen Arya of_ _House Stark. Long may she reign!_ _”_

_The words gave her a chill and memory of her vision in the House of Undying came back to her. The winter rose in the Snow, was it this Arya Stark?_

_No one knows what to do. She wanted to ask the credibility of the Lord’s words. But who is she to question a prophecy? She herself has a fair share of magic and yet she didn’t like the information now. For a second, she thought there will be a civil war. Will the northern lords turn on their king but before_ _she could do anything, Jon_ _said in a clear a_ _nd loud voice silencing anyone_ _and everyone’s opinion._

_“Robb_ _was_ _my brother and I shall not disrespect his will claiming the title. If I had known this early, I would have never accepted the title.” Jon Snow shared a long look with his siblings who didn’t show any emotions and then looked over_ _her “_ _But better late than never. I shall formally decline my_ _authority towards the North_ _and accept my sister Arya Stark as my Queen_ _._ _”_

_Her instinct to rage at Jon Snow to give up his rights so easily was consuming her. But Tyrion sensing her fire proposed diplomatically “And if this prophecy proved to be wrong, who would be Robb Stark’s heir?”_

_“Jon_ _Stark, Protector of the North could decide the fate of North_ _” Bran Stark said without emotion before anyone could have a say and thus the first Northern council she had attended went to the closure. And she once again is a Queen of seven kingdoms only in Name._


	4. Chapter 4

There was a time when Sansa believed in Princes and Gallant Knight’s. She felt that her life was like a romantic song. She thought that her Prince Charming would come one day and would fill her whole life with happiness. Love was her faith. Her biggest strength! She believed her Prince Charming would take away all her fears. He would fulfill her every desire. Lest she knew that her Prince Charming was also a beast. A demon who would destroy her every hope and would snatch away her happiness and would destroy the love in her life forever. But that girl is dead. She had killed that girl when her Lord father’s head got spiked on the Red keep. She was no longer the stupid girl who wants to be Queen to his handsome King. Now she craved power because she was done being a plaything. She was now a player but fate is taking her chance again and again. The first time, when all Northern Lords proclaimed her bastard brother Jon Snow as King in the North without even batting an eyelash at her, the true born Stark before them! And now yet again, she was denied her rights as a Stark through Robb’s will. How dare Robb to remove her name from the succession? A marriage she had been forced upon because of her father’s foolishness? She has been beaten, humiliated, and almost raped while these said Northerners were staying in the North yet, her sacrifice’s as a woman was nothing compared to the men in her family. Lady ‘Stark’ they say in front of her but behind her back, they call her lady ‘Lannister’. But they are ok with the idea of another Stark who they are not even sure whether alive or dead. _Gods be good, let her be alive_. She prayed. Even if she came back alive, her sister is nothing but a stick of a girl who was half a wolf and half a wildling with no grace at all. She knew what will happen though. Arya loves Jon the most and he will be king in all but name ruling the North. Her blood boiled thinking of Jon’s declaration of bending the knee to the daughter of the Mad King. In a way, the reveal of Robb's will meant Northern independence at least for a while. She would do something. Yes, Time was all she needed and she would make the Northerners see that she too is a wolf. She will not allow another southerner to disrupt her family as scarce it had become. But one thing hurts, why bran didn’t reveal this information to her privately? Did he too mistrust her like several other Northern Lords.? The siblings after the revelation were not exactly in good terms as Bran refused to answer any questions. Days had passed yet no one came. She gripped the rail tightly seeing Lord Baelish from the corner of her eyes, coming towards her. No doubt to instill in her head, his desire to see her crowned. ‘I promised you a crown and a crown u shall get. ’She had a half a mind to dismiss Baelish but she knew that the only ally she had now is him. She had endured his misplaced obsession and his careless touch’s on her while she very well knew she was nothing but a replacement of her mother for him. At least here in Winterfell, his demanding lips never haunted her anymore. The thought bought a bitter taste at her throat. All her life, she was hailed as a beauty but alas all her kisses were forced upon her. She thought to a drunken mouth harshly pressed down to hers and her heart beats skips a beat at the mere thought of him. He is here in Winterfell now, she could meet him if she wanted, she thought. She looked at Lord Baelish as he subtly keeps his hand over hers and she wonders what would have been her life if she had left with him that night as green fire filled the sky. She would have been safe but she would have still remained a little bird in her cage. No, she is not a little bird now, she is a wolf. She needs the Knights of Vale. What little reputation she had in the North was because of the Vale army she had brought up for the Battle of Bastards. So she greeted the Lord Protector of the Vale courteously. “Lord Baelish”

Then suddenly she heard a howl of a wolf and as she looked down from above towards the gate, she saw a hundred or thousands of wolves surrounding the castle like an army waiting to invade and in front of the smaller wolves, an enormous direwolf as large as Ghost stood ferociously as a Commander and her intelligent golden eyes promising danger to any who dares to race an arm against…….. Her gaze stopped at the silhouette of a figure stepping beside the wolf. Sansa squinted. Trying to make out whether it was a man or a woman- the person seemed to short for a man and the gait was feminine. Because of the oversized cloak, Sansa couldn’t see the face properly but she knew. She knew who the girl was, standing beside the giant wolf in the doorsteps of Winterfell. And when she removed her cloak from her face, Sansa was abashed to see the flash of long thick air flowing lavishly in northern wind, snowflakes encapsulating in her hair forming as a crown. Gods! Words from the will echoed within her head. _She will come and beside her, a monstrous wolf as wild and as ferocious as her with thousands of her cousin wolf in her army_ , and Sansa ran from her stairs with tears in her eyes to see her little sister closer. Ever in her life, she thought to reunite with her again and now the chance came, she will protect her. By the time she reached the courtyard, Jon was already there looking shocked at her sister. Sansa slowed down her pace knowing very well the love Jon has for Arya. After all, she had seen the explosive side of his bastard brother as he saw him ripping the Bolton Bastard at this very courtyard believing the bastard defiled his beloved sister. She waited for Jon to run and drag her to his chest as he did hers but he didn’t. Instead, he did something that was for sure will go to the books of history. Jon snow the proclaimed King in the North and the officially Protector of the North has unsheathed his sword pointing towards the ground and bend the knee to a girl who barely reached his shoulder, in front of the whole North and the southern army: the Unsullied, the Dothracy, the Lannister and even the Daenerys Storm born. She smiled genuinely for the first time at the turn of events; instead of feeling bitter she too bend the knee proclaiming her support to the true Queen in the North in front of all to show Starks are a pack and no one messes with a pack of wolves. She even rejoiced to see a frown upon Lord Baelish face at her action. And when her little sister’s grey eyes found her with a smile, she thought she heard his father’s voice somewhere.

“ _When the snow falls and dark wind arise. A lone wolf dies but a pack survives._ ”

It was a lovely sight, two living dragons roaring above Winterfell, several armies, and a queen to witness such a sight. Return of a Stark! The courtyard filled with only one voice

_Stark! Stark! Stark! Stark!_


	5. Chapter 5

He was with Daenerys overlooking the different weapons Gendry had forged when Ghost sniffed the air curiously and then he heard a howl _or howls_ and saw Ghost taking off. And when he reached for Ghost's mind, he was suddenly hit by a plethora of emotions. Without even excusing his current company, he took off following Ghost ending up near the castle gate. The commotion is now not new in Winterfell as many an army and small folks from villages are been seeking Winterfell for the shelter. But this time, it was different. He moved towards them, about to ask what the commotion is about. Just then, a few of them moved aside, revealing her. It knocked the wind out of him. _Arya_ , when her hair falls in layers from the hidden hood showcasing the beauty that she holds and his heart hitched for a moment. Gods! The face that haunts him every night since he woke up from his death. In his dreams, she was not his sister. She was his in every way and he hers. But who had thought the girl in his dreams was his little sister or he knew but refused to acknowledge his own impure love. Stung by the realization that he still feels the same after seeing his little sister in flesh, he instantly dropped on his knees unable to look at her extremely beautiful face. He was scared. He did not want to face her.

“Jon”

He reluctantly raised his head at her voice …Oh! How sweet to hear his name from her sweet mouth? How would be his life if he could hear his name from her lips every moment of his life? He stopped his line of thought. His temptation to touch her and feel her breath in his skin was so great when her misty silver-grey eyes peered at him with hope. But he knew if he touches her, he couldn’t stop himself from unleashing his dark desires unto her. _No! No! No!_ He desperately repeated in his mind. He will keep her safe even from himself. So he addressed her for who she really is.

“My Queen” His voice loud and clear reaching every ear that witnesses the return of Arya Stark. Let every man know that Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell will always be with her. Let No man question his loyalty to his queen. Ignoring the confusion itched in Arya’s face, he unsheathed his long sword and proclaimed loudly.

“Queen in the North!”

And it took no time for the fellow Northerners to cry out loud. The chanting of the crowd was loud and clear.

“Queen in the North”

“Stark! Stark! Stark!”

The howling of the wolves and the roar of Dragons above their head along with the Northerner's happy face made him fill with a new purpose. Small folks who have sheltered nearby the castle all came out with enthusiasm at the news of another Stark at their doorstep. Arya was awkwardly acknowledging the wild cheering as they escorted her to the family wing.

As soon as Arya set her foot inside their private family chamber, Sansa all but jumped to hug Arya probably squeezing her life out and asking her whereabouts but Arya deflected casually. It was strange to see sisters hug like this when once upon a time they couldn’t even stand each other. And when Arya went to hug him, he caught her hands midair and kissed her hand reverently like a bloody southerner. He almost thought she will snatch her hand and beat him bloody but she surprised him by a subtle nod and demanded: “What is going on here?”

Sansa and Arya looked at each other for they too know not how to explain the current happenings? But thankfully and surprisingly Brandon Stark has finally thought to grace the private family gathering. The Squire Podrick helped him to move near the hearth. Arya looked teary-eyed and flanged herself to Bran’s lap hugging him tight and unexpectedly Bran too responded back with equal joy. Bran barely acknowledged him when he reunited with Bran in the courtyard and If Sansa’s account has any truth in it, she too had the same reception. And for the first time, Jon saw some emotion in his brother. For the first time, he saw a glimpse of his brother. Bran almost smiled at Arya when she pulled back. Then he took off a very beautiful dagger and held it towards Arya its hilt first. Arya grabbed and then turn the dagger between her fingers like an expert and inspected the blade and frowned: “Are you sure it’s valyrian steel?”

“It is wasted on a cripple!” Bran shrugged and then as an afterthought turned to Sansa “Little finger gave it to me.”

Sansa stiffened and Jon clenched his jaw at the mention. Arya frowned again while asking “Little finger is here.”

“He is here pledging his support for the Starks for the upcoming war.” Sansa replied all the time only looking at Bran “Bran, he won’t give you anything to anyone without any reason.”

Then there he is again. Than with strange blank eyes, he stared at Sansa like measuring her worth. He didn’t reply but graced a secret smile then looked at a confused Arya.

“Your deeds made a great difference in the coming war. I must say you need that skill here a lot in our home too.”

Jon didn’t get a word Bran had said. But apparently Arya got “How did you know?”

Bran smiled and extends his hand towards Arya prompting her to move closer and take his arm.” I am happy you are here. My queen.”

Then Bran patiently narrated how exactly Arya has become the Queen in the North. And in between, Sansa too filled the gap and even pointed out her frustration at his decision to bend the knee. Jon couldn’t help but feel a little irritated when Arya tried not to defend him like she used to. He huffed exasperatedly at Sansa’s interpretation of his reason to bend the knee. Arya was silent taking in all the information with the seriousness he had never seen. Jon had thought Arya would be ready to lash out at Robb’s will and will threaten to run away the other way round but she was perfectly poised. He stood there looking at Arya and suddenly he could feel his heart’s desire. She was always beautiful for him but now she has grown into an exquisite beauty. She was still shorter. Her skin was fair. So fair that her skin was almost the color of milk, her long face was dominated by large mesmerizing grey eyes. I want my bride back! I want my bride back! The words that always haunted him but now, it ignited a flame in his heart. It’s for her and her only he pulled himself from the darkness of death and come back into the light. He felt like his heart has mended with just the gaze of her eyes. But was he that selfish to impose his love on her? His love for her is beyond anything in this world. Boundless! When Sansa dragged Arya to her room, he dares not to linger his gaze to catch hers for he didn’t know how long he could hide his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter in haste. So I apologize for the mistakes that might be present.   
> To be honest, I'm not so satisfied with this chapter and so, I might edit it in the future.
> 
> PS: I appreciate your comments and that alone makes my day :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (FAIR WARNING)  
> Don’t continue if you:  
> \- Are a ‘Sansa is a loving angel’ or 'Jonsa' fan  
> \- Are a Daenerys and Jon shipper.  
> \- Believe Arya Stark is nothing but a stone-cold killer

It’s been just four days since she returned home with Nymeria and her wolf pack. The first day after so many revelations and drama, Arya was so tired that as soon as Sansa showed her into chambers, she quickly got into her bed stripping her coats and boots, and was out like a light. The next day when she woke up, she was so horrified to hear from the maids that she slept till midday and Sansa had visited her room twice. Years of her hard training from the faceless men and her own life experiences had made her a light sleeper. The fact that she didn’t even hear people coming to her chamber was so disturbing. The sight of her long lost siblings and the walls of her home, however, had made her lower the shield. Once she got ready for the day, she was surprised at Sansa’s eagerness to spend time with her. She had spent most of her time with her sister and brother, explaining all the political aspects of _her_ kingdom. And not once, had Jon paid a visit. She thought he would be the happiest among them to see her. After all, he broke his vows for her little sister if rumors are to be true. And when she tried to reach him swallowing her pride, Jon all but ran the other way. After a few more try, she left the matter _for now_. She will soon catch Jon once she honors her brother Robb’s will. She needs to attend the meeting with Northerners and before that, she had to do something else.

Arya was in Godswood where her father used to sit cleaning Ice alone or sometimes with his children listening to him as he preached them about the old gods. She sighed as she observed the face of the Heart tree and prayed to the Old Gods. It’s been years since she turned to old gods for guidance. So long she had been across the narrow sea, serving the God of Death. She felt heavy with emotion. A thousand memories rushed from the dark recesses of her mind. They had broken free from where she had carefully buried them over the last 7 years and were howling in her ears. She left a bloody path her way back to home. She wondered what would her father, the most honorable man think of his daughter being a killer. A killer, now the heir to the Winter throne. Truth be told, she had half a mind to give the crown back to Jon. But Sansa too is right, if we gave it without a fight, she is disrespecting Robb’s last wish. 

Arya heard the Queen even before she saw her. Daenerys Targaryen looked so confident, like a true dragon. With her silver hair and bright lilac eyes, any man would follow her to their death willingly for she is the most beautiful woman Arya had ever encountered save maybe her own sister. While Sansa was pretty as a picture, Daenerys Stormborn was divine. No wonder, Jon was all too ready to submit the North without even consulting with Sansa. Truth be told, she never thought Sansa will grow up to be such a clever politician. Arya could see her sister’s mind working with every information she gathered from others and her sister has become a dangerous woman. Only the most stupid or the cleverest would ally with men like Little finger. Even if she had tried hard to mask, Arya identified the lust for power in Sansa’s eyes. The same glint she had seen in Cersei. It was a disturbing realization but who is she to judge others? Arya knows she and Sansa are as different as the moon and sun. But they needed each other as her father once said to her.

“Lady Arya Stark” The Queen addressed her with an air of superiority and her eyes screaming ‘Fire and Blood’. Arya ignored her refusal to acknowledge her as the Queen and greeted her back accordingly.

“Queen Daenerys Targaryen” Her companion Ser Jorah Mormont momentarily breathed a sigh and relaxed his grip from the long sword. Still, his eyes wandered around the trees looking for an unexpected attack. She looked at the Queen thoughtfully and decided not to mince her words. 

“Do you trust this man?” She eyed the exiled knight briefly and looked at the Queen who looked a little agitated but managed to adorn a pleasant mask “I am sure you haven’t invited your Queen in the Godswood for discussing my close advisors.”

“Fine” She fixed her with a gaze as she asked her without beating around the bush “What is your price for the sovereignty of the North?”

The Queen narrowed her eyes and Arya’s question surely ticked the Queen off, if her closed fist was any indication. Yet she didn’t yell at her like a pathetic royal but still, the queen had responded as she expected.

“I have come North because your brother Jon Snow had promised me the North and I heard Starks are honorable. And I expected you as honorable as your brother “ Then the Queen, sized her up like stalking a prey, like she is a little mouse. Hmm! 'Interesting' she thought, the Queen was trying to intimidate her “I will take what is mine with Fire and Blood and it will do well for North not to wake the dragons.” If she was any lesser being, she would have withered under the Dragon queen’s threat. She couldn’t help but to smirk at Daenerys Stormborn. Though the urge to laugh out loud was there, she decided against it. After all, Daenerys had come North before taking her throne. It was a good sign. Yet, her wolf blood demands a retort to show that a Wolf is no lesser being and she is a dire wolf, the _Deadliest of them all_. Arya leaned forward so that _only and only the queen_ could hear “If I didn’t admire you so greatly your grace, I would have done this before your entire army.” Her lips curled slightly upward and then stepped back to watch Daenerys frowned at her. Arya closed her eyes and focused on the winged creature that settled somewhere in the Wood. And when she successfully invaded one of the creatures' minds, she soothed their discomfort saying they are not enemies. _Nyke aōha raqiros, oh mighty zaldrīzes._ _Māzigon se greet issa!(_ I am your friend, oh mighty dragon. Come and greet me! ) And when she felt the great dragon’s ease, she flipped her wings experimentally and took off into the vast sky. Arya had warged into many creatures since she understood the meaning of her wolf dreams and her ability to see through the cat’s eye. She had invaded many animals but none too exaggerating as Dragon. It would have been a difficult task if the said dragon was already bounded with someone, like she and Nymeria had. But Daenerys was no warg and this Dragon has not been warged into yet. She understood it the first time she saw them flying over the castle and they lack a certain discipline. Sure Nymeria is wild but she would never do anything against Arya’s will. So her curiosity had made Arya to sneak out of the castle at night to meet the dragons face to face and the greatest dragon had almost burned her when she tried to touch his scales. Luckily the green dragon had prevented his brother and within that distraction, she warged into the black dragon for few moments and then slipped back. It was easy to be drowned and just fly but she focused her mind and crossed the Winterfell castle and dived experimentally making nearby southerners and northerners alike to jump in fear and landed where she could see the Queen and her knight looking confused at Arya near the Godswood clearing. She didn’t waste any time to prove her point she pressed her snout pointedly to Arya’s palm and Arya still with closed eyes ran her fingers through its thick scales feeling the heat and at the same time feeling the touch of her own hands in the Dragon’s body. Arya could feel the Drogon’s compulsion to hear the Queen’s call, but she soothed his worries _Aōha muñnykeā iksos ȳgha rūsīr issa (Your mother is safe with me)._ Then she came back to her own skin and looked at the great Dragon’s eye and commanded his new friend in his own language aloud. _Sōvegon (Fly)._ When the great dragon flew back to join his brother, Arya straightened herself and saw the Queen’s composure completely losing and her eyes seething in anger while her knight Jorah Mormont looked terrified and concerned, his sword ready to cut down Arya at any moment. Hmm, he is a loyal man. She thought.

“What did you do to my dragon?”

She didn’t respond. Arya was tempted to respond with a mocking remark. ‘Wisdom dictated restraint’ Kindly man had once told her.

“I trust you completely. You’ll make a decision that is suited for North and south alike, I’m sure. The fact that you came North with your army proves you are different from your ancestors.” smiled Arya, as she walked back to the Heart tree, feeling a sudden comfort from the Old gods. Daenerys narrowed her eyes and stared at Arya, not impressed by Arya’s attempt at diplomacy. Arya sighed and walked close to the Queen much to the trepidation of Ser Jorah Mormont but she ignored it. “I’m well aware of how much you endure to reach this position, Queen Daenerys and I admire you for that. But North shall never bend the knee to a southerner again but I assure you we are not ungrateful.”

Hearing her assurance, Daenerys laughed bitterly “Really, Not ungrateful. I have come to this cold land thinking as a queen it’s my responsibility to save them from the army of the dead and yet everywhere I look I’m receiving scowls and disrespect” Daenerys took a deep breath and continued “You understand I postpone my own conquest to take my throne _for the_ North and this is the way you Northerners convey your gratefulness.” _By trying to control my dragon and not accepting my position of power_ went unsaid but all the same, Arya picked it up from the Queen’s speech.

“When you march back to Kings’ landing, your throne will be empty waiting for you. You will take back your throne without war and blood. This is my gift. And this is the price I’m paying for the Northern independence. A raven will arrive soon over the Westeros proclaiming you the rightful Queen.” Arya said calmly and turned back to Godswood exit leaving a confused queen and her advisor knight.

This was just one of her agenda and the next meeting she was going to have will be the one that solidifies the North as Sansa advised. She understood Sansa was concerned about Arya being young and inexperienced in politics as she never showed any interest in courtly lessons and courtesies when in Kings landing. It would have been true, had she never been trained under House of Black and White. They had made Arya read every book in the great library they had in Bravos and her time as the apprentice to Black pearl gave her the opportunity to learn the political strategies as the said lady always deal with their sea lords and iron bank envoys. ‘A lady’s armor is her courtesy’ Sansa repeated the lesson her mother tried to teach her. ‘ _I’m no lady and I’ll never be a lady like you’_ Arya thought bitterly but never said aloud _._ The need to run wild like her wolf Nymeria was exaggerating but her mother’s words ‘Family _, Duty, Honor’_ stopped her from that thought _._ There were characters lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right time. There were secrets that had to be unveiled.

She walked into the great hall with her head held high. The Lords and ladies inclined their heads at her arrival and waited until she sat between her siblings at the high table. Jon sat left beside her as his position as the Protector of the North demanded and her sister Sansa to her left and Bran next to Sansa. She doesn’t need to have any superpower to recognize the tension. In every face, she could see the anxiety on her ability yet at the same time, relief at her presence probably thinking at least they could stop this little girl from bending the knee or maybe the love and devotion they hold for Valiant Ned Stark. Arya had worn Cersei Lannisters face for almost a fortnight yet she felt strange wearing her own face in a position of power _. ‘Calm as a still water Calm as a still water’_ she repeated Syrio Forel’s lesson in her mind. But it was the slight touch of someone’s hand gave her the strength and the confidence she needed. _Jon_. The one person she loved the most and the one person who believed in her. Of course, _Jon will want me even if no one else._ Arya waited patiently for their question and for what information she gathered, she knew Northern Lords are loud and direct and truth be told, and she liked that. _Let them run out of their patience and come out with their greatest fears aloud_. She could feel Sansa and Jon looking at her with concern but she gently touched their knees under the table to stop them from doing anything. Arya could see the northerners looking at each other, itching to question her plans, and finally, the young Lyanna Mormont stood from her seat. The one girl who is extremely loyal to Jon looked at her and then inclined her head to Jon subtly. Arya smiled at the way Jon stiffened at Lyanna’s little display.

“I was the first among the Northerners who raised my banners with your brother to rescue you or your Imposter and I was the first one to proclaim your half-brother Jon Snow as the King in the North. Bear Island knows no king but whose name is a Stark. And House Mormont will always be loyal to House Stark but I won’t sugarcoat the facts. Are you planning to submit the Northern independence for we all have shed our blood while you were safely tucked across the Narrow Sea”? Arya sipped some water from her cups as she observed the Mormont through her eyelashes. The girl was the same age as her when she left for Kings landing. She lost her mother and her sisters in the War waged by Robb Stark. She looked around and understood their passion to be an independent kingdom. Everyone in the hall had lost someone or another in their loyalty to the Starks. The North remembers and it’s time to show Starks are loyal to _the North and North_ only. She slowly stood up and walked around the table and down from the raised platform towards the brave lady of bear Island. She unsheathed her Needle from her belt and pointed it towards Lyanna’s throat. Every living being in the hall tensed at her action and Arya heard Jon calling out on her desperately.

‘Arya, stop. What are you doing?.” Jon said in a shrill voice. Arya snickered and removed her sword and urged Lady Mormont to hold it. “What you think about this sword, Lady Mormont?” Arya questioned. Lyanna wants to rebuke her but she is wise enough not to raise voice against an impudent queen. Lyanna ran her fingers down the Needle and shrugged “It’s a child’s sword.” She declared lazily and then narrowed her eyes “What are you trying to say?” Arya carefully took her needle back and raised the sword so that everyone even in the farthest corner could see.

“Yes, this is a child sword.” She said and then raised her voice. “This child sword was first used on a young stable boy in Kings landing when I was just Lady Lyanna’s age.” A wave of anger swept through her as the memory of that fateful day came back but she put on a mask of indifference on her face as she continued looking at each and every face she could reach with her eyes. “My father… Your liege lord Ned Stark hired a bravo si swordsman to teach me the fine lessons of Water dancing. My master had taught me to be _swift as a deer_ when I attack someone and should be _calm as still water_ when I’m being attacked and should be _fierce as a wolverine_ when I counter attacked. Yet at the hour of my greatest need, when I was running away from a sea of red cloaks for my life and when I tried to run away from a stable boy who wants to ransom me to Cersei Lannister….Only one lesson came to my mind _Stick them with the pointy end_. After, I lived among the gutter rats in the streets of flea bottom for weeks without food and bed and many a people chasing me around the dark corners for what I didn’t know.” She placed the Needle back to her belt and breathed. “ I don’t know which is more unfortunate- to hear about the death of your loved ones” She pointed her gaze towards Lady Mormont, Lady Alys Karstark, and Lord Glover and then continued looking away at the far corner of the room where she knew the Hound was sitting. “Or to actually witness their death” She laughed without mirth” Lady Mormont was correct I was safely tucked. _I was safely tucked_ amidst the crowd at the Sept of Baelor when I saw my father’s head being cut out like a lamp. _I was safely tucked_ in my captor's arm when I saw my Brother Robb Stark’s headless body being paraded around the Twins while they chanted _King in the North! King in the North!._ And _I was safely tucked_ in my dire wolfs fur when I saw my mother Catelyn Tully Stark’s naked body flowing through the trident. And _I was safely tucked_ beside my friends when I saw Mountain and his soldiers raping and killing little girls in Harrenhall.” Now all the northerners faces grew serious and few of them had their eyes misted at the remainder of the cost of war. “But I assure you I did do something whenever I can. “ She called out Lord Glover who was staring intently at her “Lord Glover, I am sure you remember a skinny little peasant girl ‘Weasel’ serving hot soup-making your captors defenseless. Don’t you?” When his eyes widen and he question back, “Yes, how could I forget that day when a strange man helped me from that pit hole. But how do you know?”

“That man was my friend, my lord, and that peasant girl who you dismissed was myself, my lord.” Her eyes penetrated the Lord “I was a slave in Harrenhall yet when an opportunity came, I helped you and other hundred northern men escape.” 

Suddenly his eyes widen in recognition and bowed his head respectfully “My Queen, I didn’t know it was you. If you would have told me, I would have helped you for sure.”

“I was not sure my lord. And I am sorry for not trusting you at that time.” She nodded and then looked at everyone. “Yes, I am alive now. Yes, I survived. But I want you to know when you, my lords and ladies of the proud Northern houses shed your tears and blood for my brother Robb Stark and my father, No man or woman can say I didn’t shed my tears and my blood. I ate what you ate but I am sure no one was as hungry as me when I started eating worms because of an empty stomach. I got no more rest than you and yet I pray none were unfortunate to sleep amidst the screams of your friend being raped the other room. There isn’t one part of my body _the front at least_ that doesn’t bear a wound. My body’s scars from every weapon you can think of. Who among you believe I was safe more than you in the past seven years? _Come on!_ Strip and show me your scars and I’ll show you mine “She questioned the Northern lords and ladies. She never would have indulged her stories but she did, the circumstances asked for it. Now of all the time, North should stand together. Everyone looked abashed at her speech and eventually, Lyanna Mormont started to apologize. But she shook her head and said “Lyanna Mormont speaks loudly and I don’t begrudge you.” She then turned and almost freezes at Jon and Sansa’s face but she didn’t wither from her mask of indifference while making back to her seat and then said “My point is We Starks too are loyal to you as you are loyal to us. We four, Jon Stark, Sansa Stark, Bran Stark, and myself are the Last of the Starks and we had proved our allegiance to the North in one way or another.“ She noticed Sansa’s trembling fingers hidden down the table and felt her hand being held by Jon. His eyes were glassy and she knew why. _Jon Stark_ That was all he wanted and now he had the name yet there is a sadness or guilt in his eyes, which she didn’t understand. She cleared her throat and asked loudly “Now tell me, do you trust me as Robb’s heir?”

Soon one by one they sheathed their sword and proclaimed her the Queen in the North. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the 'jonrya' and 'Arya Stark' fans over there, this one is for you. How do you like this chapter?
> 
> PS: I borrowed Alexander the great winning speech for Arya. Hope, it is ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess at least some of you would have imagined Cersei's life been taken off by our wolf girl. So how is this? Was that satisfying? Drop out your reactions and let me know your thoughts?
> 
> P.S: Yep, I invented that poison Valonqar


End file.
